


Tension

by Kaito_Dragneel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Rex, Voice Kink, bottom Fives, not really but still, officer kink, overuse of Mando'a, rough to gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Rex and Fives had always had this tension that surrounded them. It was a tension that had half the battalion worried that they would end up mauling each other to death and had the other half convinced that they were riduur or something similar. Unfortunately neither side was correct, but they weren’t wrong either.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: Captain Rex Stuff





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowanSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/gifts).



“You’re in my way,” Rex narrowed his eyes at the ARC Trooper in front of him, irritation slowly crawling up his spine as he stared at the _infuriating_ grin on Fives’ face.

“Kiss me and I’ll move. Maybe,” Fives grinned back at him, blocking the door of the Captain’s room, keeping the two of them inside of Rex’s quarters.

Rex fought back the urge to hit the ARC even if it was oh so tempting to do so. Logically, he knew Fives meant well. He knew that the ARC was trying to get him to rest. Their last campaign had taken a lot out of him, but even so he had stayed awake and finished up his reports and checked on his men. Fives was trying to force him into playing into his games, into falling for his trap. A trap that forced him to rest.

In most cases, Rex would have kissed Fives, shoved him out of the way and kept going, but this wasn’t most cases. He felt like he deserved this. That grin meant a lot of things, both on and off the battlefield, and it promised very good things. He didn’t feel like pushing against Fives tonight. So, instead he stepped closer to the ARC. He watched as Fives’ eyes dilated ever so slightly, as his tongue flicked over his lips softly, as his stance shifted into a more relaxed state. Rex smirked a bit as he stepped into Fives’ personal space, shifting to hover his hands over the younger clone’s hips. Not touching them, but hovering just above them so that Fives could feel the heat of his palms without the contact. An echo of their last dance, one that had made Rex ache for days only this time their roles were reversed.

The ARC visibly shivered and tilted his head to try and kiss Rex, but the Captain shifted his head to avoid it. No, not yet _verd’ika_. Not yet. He stayed in Fives’ space, but he also kept himself _just_ out of reach. Fives wouldn’t reach up to touch him with his hands until he explicitly said that it was okay, and Rex wouldn’t initiate the first contact until he was absolutely sure that Fives wanted this. If him taking the lead was okay.

Rex could feel the air of Fives’ breathing, he could feel the body heat coming off of him. Fives was so close that Rex could have counted his eyelashes if he desired to. His heart drummed at a quick and steady pace in his chest as he slowly gave Fives a once over. Rex studied the coiling tension in the ARC’s shoulders, the calm adoration in his eyes, the infuriating smile, the relaxed set of his jaw, the soft rise and fall of his chest, the warm and gentle hands that hung low at his sides, the narrow waist that was covered by a kama, and the beautifully cut legs. Yes, Fives was just as beautiful in armor than when he was out of armor.

He had seen how deadly Fives was on the battlefield, even if sometimes he gave him a headache. He’d seen the strength behind those arms and legs, the grace behind his movements, the clumsiness and recklessness behind his actions sometimes. It was a beautiful sight to watch. Rex has also seen the type of person Fives was out of armor. The steady and calm right hand man that he had watched Fives become was backed up by Fives’ strong moral code, his people skills, and his strategic thinking.

The silence seemed to stretch on for an _eternity_ as Rex continued to study Fives. The ARC was vibrating beneath his skin, waiting for Rex to act. Yes, the silence stretched on and on, but it _spoke_ in volumes about the very obvious tension that always seemed to hang around them. It was a tension that had half the battalion worried that they would end up mauling each other to death and had the other half convinced that they were _riduur_ or something similar. Unfortunately, neither side was correct, but they weren’t wrong either.

“And If I decide I want something other than a kiss,” Rex asked softly as he leaned closer, brushing his lips along the shell of Fives’ ear, causing the younger clone to shiver lightly and bite his lip.

They were so close and yet so far. Rex smirked at the obvious shiver, at how Fives’ eyes darkened just a little. _Dangerous_. Rex watched as pearl white teeth bit into plush lips, making them brighten into a charming red. _Beautiful._

“What did you have in mind,” Fives asked, tilting his head lightly to brush his nose along Rex’s jaw line, not quite willing to raise his hands just yet.

_Good boy._ Despite the recklessness and the defiance that Fives carried he was surprisingly good at following unsaid orders. Rex stepped a little closer, reaching behind the ARC briefly to lock the door before returning his hand to their previous position. The soft noise made Fives twitch even if he hadn’t taken his eyes off Rex.

“Fancy a good kriff, Fiv’ika,” Rex asked, purring into _his_ ARC’s ear, finally digging his hands into Fives’ hips.

The ARC hummed lightly, arching into the touch with a beautiful shiver. His body molding into Rex’s touch, his head tilting to brush his lips along Rex’s. Rex allowed the soft kiss to connect. It went deep and harsh rather quickly though as the two began to devour each other. Rex bit into Fives’ bottom lip in retribution, calming the ARC briefly. The older clone pulled away, grinning sharply as he stared at the bruised lips of the ARC, dragging his eyes down the sharp line of Fives’ neck.

“Blasting or guarding,” Fives gasped lightly when Rex reached up with one hand to grab at Fives’ hair, exposing the line of his neck in order nose along it.

“Blasting. I love the sounds you make with my cock in you,” Rex growled lowly, the sound deep in his chest and hitting Fives’ voice kink dead center.

The ARC whimpered softly, his head thumping against the door to the room. The noise was deafening in the nearly silent room. Rex bit down the soft spot behind Fives’ ear causing him to jerk his hips.

“ _Rex_ ,” Fives gasped as his spine bowed towards the Captain, pressing the two of them together.

Rex dragged Fives away from the doorway by his belt, smirking as he watched Fives allow himself to be manhandled. The ARC shivered with a quiet, wordless groan when the Captain began to slowly peel off the armor that kept the two separate. His hands twitched at his side, longing to touch, to scratch, to push and pull. He hadn’t been given permission to touch though, so he kept them at his side as Rex traced the lines of his arms, his stomach, and his legs as he pulled him out of his armor.

“ _Meshla_ ,” Rex whispered against Fives’ ear, laying a spread hand over the ARC’s heart once he had stripped Fives of all his armor.

Fives couldn’t fight back the whine that threatened to fall from his lips at the word. Rex directed the ARC backwards, forcing him into the wall. His head thumped back against the durasteel wall with a dull noise as Rex traced his hands up and down the lines of his muscles beneath his blacks.

“ _Meshla,_ ARC. I know what you were trying to do,” Rex smirked as he dragged his teeth along the tendon in Fives’ neck.

“And that is,” Fives asked, his voice strained and his hands clenching at his sides.

Rex huffed lightly at Fives’ horrible attempt to play innocent. The Captain smiled softly as he shifted his right leg in between Fives’. The ARC made a noise in the back of his throat at the slight shift, tilting his head back down to meet Rex’s gaze, pleading for permission to touch, to bite, to pull, to push, to just _do something_. Rex laughed softly at the expression and leaned forward, brushing his lips along Fives’.

“You can touch, Fives,” Rex grinned against Fives’ lips, barely brushing them together, a tease.

The explicit order given, Fives reached up with both hands and pulled Rex forward by his neck and kissed him. The kiss was a battlefield of tongue and teeth, neither allowing the other to easily claim dominance. Rex bit at Fives’ bottom lip again as the ARC struggled to get Rex’s armor off. The Captain ended up winning the dominance battle due to Fives being forced to multitask, not that either seemed to care too much. The Captain pulled away after a long moment, grabbing at Fives’ hands and pinning them to the wall behind him once the ARC had finished pulling Rex out of his armor. He was unsure of where he wanted to take the night. He was torn between completely wrecking Fives with fast and simple techniques and heading back to work, or taking his time with him and breaking him down to rebuild him. Fives saw the moment of indecision, and _calculation_ slides through the hazy pleasure in those warm golden eyes. Rex smirked dangerously. Rex smirked dangerously and leaned forward, dragging his teeth along the ARC’s exposed neck, going up to his ear. That decided it for him.

“Strip. Then get on the bed, soldier,” Rex growled next to Fives’ ear, smirking when he shivered at the low tone.

Rex grinned sharply as he watched Fives scramble to follow the order. The tension in the air was pulled tight, and both could practically taste the lust that was yanking it. The ARC pulled himself out of his blacks, allowing Rex to drink in each bit of golden skin that was exposed. There was a few freckles here and there, and multiple scars, both old and new, littering the skin. Rex tore his gaze away from a particular scar that he was unacquainted with to meet the ARC’s gaze. Fives laid on his back, exposing himself to Rex completely. Their gazes meeting, Rex smirked as he met that defiance in Fives’ gaze again. Oh, no little one. Not this time.

Fives swallowed as he watched Rex prowl forward, like a predator stalking it’s prey, and crawl on top of him. Rex was still in his blacks, but that’s what made this so much more meaningful. Fives was exposed and absolutely vulnerable beneath his Captain. It was an intoxicating feeling. Fives made an interesting noise in the back of his throat as Rex’s fingers traced lightly over his abs.

“Always trying to push me, always trying to be on top, but you know your place. Don’t you, Fiv’ika,” Rex purred in to Fives’ ear, his light touch turning into something firmer as he practically shoved Fives further into the bunk.

It wasn’t a question. It was a warning. A warning that made Fives groan lowly. That hadn’t even done anything yet and he was already half out of his mind.

“Rex—”

“Ah, ah, ah. You came into my quarters, and tried to act like you were on top,” Rex scolded playfully as he sat himself on top of Fives’ thigh, effectively pinning the ARC, and traced the lines of the scars littering the ARC’s body.

Fives made a quiet pleading sound when Rex leaned down to bite at his collarbone. Rex’s hands trailed along Fives’ sides, tracing the lines of muscle and bone, not bothering to pause over any scars that he found. Scars were a part of their lives, there was no use in glorifying them or giving them special attention. Fives made a soft, high panting noise when Rex moved his hands to lift him up a little, gripping him by his hips. Rex kissed down to Fives’ naval, occasionally leaving small loving bites, darkening the skin, leaving imprints of teeth.

“Rex, please,” Fives gasped out quietly when the Captain shifted down further, Fives’ legs spread to accommodate the shift, nipping at the ARC’s hip bones and the top of his thighs.

“Love the _sounds_ you make, _vod’ika_ ,” Rex growled against tan skin, teeth digging into Fives’ hip. “So quiet and soft, beautiful. _Meshla_ ARC.”

Fives tried to arch into Rex’s mouth, but the grip that the older clone had on his hips kept him from moving. The ARC let out a breathy, high pitched whine when Rex dragged his lips down, avoiding his cock all together. Gods, kriffing damn it! Rex laughed softly at how Fives’ legs were shaking on either side of him. He moved his head to the side and bit down on the tender flesh of Fives’ thigh. Fives shot a hand down to hold onto Rex’s shoulder, his jaw dropping open in a silent moan as Rex dug his teeth into the ARC’s thigh. Fingers dug into the meat of a shoulder as a dark bruise bloomed on Fives’ skin.

“ _Rex_ ,” Fives breathed out, his spine bending as he arched his back, the sound that escaped him flowing over them.

“You still with me, Fiv’ika,” Rex smiled as he lifted his head and moved up to kiss Fives softly.

“Just _get on_ with it,” Fives groaned into Rex’s lips, moving his hands up to grip at the sheets beside him, tangling his fingers into the white and cheap sheets.

“Oh? I thought you liked it when I teased you. You certainly love to tease me. Walking around, purposely swaying your hips, making teasing comments, showing yourself off,” Rex growled lowly into as he pulled away to drag his blunt nails down Fives’ stomach, causing the ARC to hiss lightly.

Fives made a very interesting high-pitched noise in the back of his throat when Rex continued to drag his nails down to his naval, stopping _just_ short of his cock. Rex smirked as he leaned down to brush his lips against the tip of the ARC’s cock, pressing down on Fives’ hips with one hand to keep him from bucking his hips. And _oh_ did he attempt to _buck_ his hips.

“Rex,” Fives snapped finally, lifting his head to glare at the Captain.

“Problem, Fiv’ika? Want me to open you up for my cock? Maybe I can get you to come before we even get there. Make sure you’re all fucked out before I even slide into you. Or maybe I can suck you dry, get you all sensitive before I take you. Maybe I could get you to suck _me_ off first. You look so pretty on your knees, with your lips wrapped around my cock,” Rex smirked as he rose his head again, reaching over into the drawer beside the bed for the bottle of lube that had been placed there for special occasions just like this.

Fives rolled his eyes back at the words, his jaw dropping in a silent moan as Rex’s voice hit every button in his kinks. Oh, _yes_. Rex grinned sharply. He’d go with that last one. He’d get Fives on his knees before he opened him up to fuck him. Rex set aside the lube bottle for now and then yanked Fives up by his arm, pulling him in to a harsh kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Fives made a small noise of surprise before completely melting into the kiss. Rex nipped at Fives’ bottom lip one last time before slipping off the bed to stand up.

“On your knees, soldier,” Rex ordered lowly, eyes gleaming as he looked down at Fives.

Fives visibly swallowed before moving to follow the order, that defiant fire still burning in his eyes even if it was overshadowed by lust, want, and _need_. Fives’ knees hit the floor slowly as he kneeled in front of Rex, eyes settling over the visible bulge in Rex’s blacks. Rex huffed lightly and he wove a hand into Fives’ curls and _pulled_. Fives groaned slightly as he looked up at the Captain through his dark lashes.

“Well? Go on, trooper. I don’t have all day,” Rex ordered again, grinning sharply.

Fives obeyed eagerly- even if his eyes told Rex that he was only following orders because he “wanted to”-, and Rex shivered when he unzipped his blacks with his teeth, tugging them down to draw his cock out. Rex hadn’t said to _not_ use his hands, but it was so much hotter when Fives just used his teeth. Fives licked his lips as he looked up again through the dark lashes framing his golden eyes, and Rex groaned softly at the image. Fives smirked lightly as he leaned in to kiss the tip lightly and then Rex’s breathe hitched as Fives leaned forward to trace the vein with his tongue. The Captain tugged at Fives’ hair again, trying to get his point across. Fives laughed lowly before he leaned in completely and wrapped his lips around Rex’s cock, and _kriff_ did it look even hotter when the ARC looked back up at him to meet his eyes as he began to move up and down.

“Look at you, taking my cock so _well_. _Needy_ little thing. You came into _my_ quarters and thought _you_ would be the one to top. You thought you would _lead_ this time. But you know your place, don’t you,” Rex groaned softly as the pleasure rolled through him, yanking on Fives’ hair to pull him forward, stuffing the ARC’s throat with his cock.

Fives made a distressed noise as his gag reflex kicked in, and his throat fluttered around Rex. The ARC lifted a hand to grab at Rex’s hip for grounding as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Rex paused briefly, pulling back lightly to allow him to breathe, checking on him quietly. Fives wasn’t having any of that apparently and pulled Rex forward by his hips, looking back up at Rex, challenging him. _Kriff, vod’ika._ Rex shifted his weight a bit, started to fuck Fives’ mouth in lazy thrusts, making sure that on each one he hit the back Fives’ throat. Fives shivered, and the sensation made him buck a little harder. Rex could lose himself in the wet heat of that mouth. He’s done it before, let Fives just suck him off until he collapsed.

Fives added a small hint of teeth on the underside of Rex’s cock, humming lowly to add vibration as he pulls back. _Oh,_ that _smart mouthed_ little _fuck._ Rex growled and tugged on the dark strands curled around his fingers; Fives’ moan felt incredible on his cock, and he bucks harder, just once, before pushing Fives back. The ARC gasped for air as he was pushed back, falling back against the side of Rex’s bunk, lips a dark shaded red, bruised slightly from the abuse, and chest heaving as he met Rex’s dark gaze.

“Back on the bed, face down,” Rex snarled lowly, only a ring of gold surrounding his irises.

Fives sucked in a tight breath, eyes wide as he got up on to the bed, moving to obey the order quickly. Rex peeled off the rest of his blacks and moved quickly to lean over Fives, biting into the ARC’s shoulder as he grabbed the bottle of lube quickly. Fives let out a low groan as he sank into the bed at Rex’s bite, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sound of the lube cap clicking open. Rex coated his fingers in the lube, lifting Fives’ hips with one hand.

“Put a pillow below your hips,” Rex ordered as he scrapped his teeth behind Fives’ ear, making the ARC shiver.

Fives pulled a pillow towards him with a low whimper, pushing it into place lazily. Rex purred lowly, the sound vibrating through his chest as he spread Fives’ legs, admiring the muscled thighs briefly before leaning down to blow cold air over the ARC’s hole. Rex chuckled quietly when the ARC cursed quietly and rolled his hips to get Rex closer. The Captain pulled back though, pressing a hand into the small of Fives’ back, pressing him down into the bed as he lifted his lubed hand up to trace over the ring of muscle.

“Rex, _please_ ,” Fives breathed as he closed his eyes, melting under the feeling of Rex teasing at his hole.

Rex answered the pleading by pressing the first knuckle into Fives, pressing a kiss to the base of the ARC’s spine as he began to open him up. The first knuckle, a low groan, the second knuckle, a high keening noise, a curl of his finger, a shaky whimper. Rex took his time opening Fives up, working in a second finger, dragging out as many soft noises that he could. He kept his free hand pressed into Fives’ back in order to keep him from rutting back on to his hand, but it gave Fives a chance to rut into the bed instead. When Rex crooked his fingers into the ARC’s prostate, he rolled his hips down int the bed, trying to get friction on his cock, panting loudly, his hands fisted into the sheets.

“Rutting already, Fiv’ika? How cute, but I don’t think I gave you permission to do that,” Rex smirked, his voice a low growl as he pressed harshly into Fives’ prostate before pulling his hand back, dragging a moan from the ARC.

“ _Cyare, gedet’ye, gedet’ye_ ,” Fives begged quietly, his heartbeat erratic.

Rex pulled Fives up, pressing them together back to chest, wrapping a hand around the ARC’s throat and wrapping the other around the base of Fives’ cock. The blonde pressed a kiss to Fives’ shoulder whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he waited for Fives to calm down a bit. Fives melted into Rex’s hold around his throat, a keening noise escaping him as he pressed into the hand, calming down. He wrapped a hand around the wrist next to his throat and curled his other hand behind him to hold on to Rex’s hip.

“Jate, vod’ika. Jate,” Rex purred quietly as he rocked his hips slowly, rutting into the brunette’s back.

“Gar vod’ika,” Fives promised quietly as he rolled his hips in time with Rex’s, moaning softly when the Captain bite into his shoulder before pulling back to slick up his cock.

Rex pressed into Fives slowly, keeping his hands locked around the younger clone’s throat and the base of his cock. Fives was practically holding his breath while Rex slid in slowly, and only when the older clone was fully inside of him did he let himself breathe. Rex kissed the side of his neck, between his fingers which were still curled around Fives’ neck, and Fives sighed; frustration and need, but knowing that satisfaction was coming soon. Rex slid back slowly, dragging his cock back until the head was caught at Fives’ rim.

“Ner vod’ika. Ner verd’ika. Ner cyare,” Rex snarled lowly as he snapped his hips forward, punching the air out of Fives’ chest with a moan.

“Yours. Yours, Rex. Always yours,” Fives promised, the words coming out between moans and gasps as he rolled his hips into Rex’s, his hands moving to cup the back of Rex’s neck and his hip.

Rex pulled his hand off Fives’ cock to hold on to his hip instead, fingers digging into tan skin, biting pain rolling through Fives alongside the pleasure at the bruising grip. The room was hot and humid with sex, the sound of skin hitting against skin and quiet moans filling the air as Rex fucked into _his_ ARC. Fives tilted his head back with a low groan, clenching around Rex as he leaned his head on Rex’s shoulder, turning his head to nip at the blonde’s jaw line.

“Meshla ARC. So perfect around my cock like that. Such a needy little shinie. You look amazing with my cock sliding in and out of you, with my hand ‘round your neck. Could fuck you like this every day, so tight. You’d only let me have you like this wouldn’t you,” Rex growled lowly into Fives’ neck, tightening his grip on Fives’ neck, not enough to cut off his breathing, but enough to make Fives moan lowly.

“ _Sir_.”

Oh, yes. Fives had always loved Rex’s voice. It hit every kink button that the ARC had, and Rex always took advantage of it, just like Fives always took advantage of his officer kink. The defiant and strong ARC trooper knocked down a few pegs every time he drew a tight breath in and whispered the title reverently as if Rex was someone to worship. As if he would get on his knees for Rex at any given moment and _pray_. Rex tore his hand away form the brunette’s throat and curled his arm around Fives’ chest, pressing soft kisses and sharp bites over the light bruising on the ARC’s throat. His other hand slid inwards from Fives' hip, fingers brushing over the curls that framed his manhood. The ARC shivered, muscles tightening as he flexed, causing him to clench around his lover's shaft. Fives purred, pleased at the reaction, teasing around Fives' cock, not quite touching, knuckles brushing at the creases of his thighs.

Rex moaned low in his throat as his hips stuttered into the wet heat around him, wrapping his hand around Fives’ cock once more, this time loosely. He wasn’t stroking it as letting it thrust through his fingers with each stroke of his own hips against Fives' ass, and he could feel the way Fives clenched and arched around him, his voice going hoarse with each quiet moan and high keen whimper. Rex snarled hungrily. He felt Fives' body tense, the lower back muscles against his stomach tightening, the way his cock twitched in his hand. So close. Oh, so close. They both were.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” Rex whispered against the column of Fives’ throat as his hips stuttered for their last time, moaning deep in his chest as he pressed deep into Fives, spilling inside of him, claiming him both inside and out.

“Ni- ni kar'tayl g-gar darasuum,” Fives stuttered out the words, past the quiet moan as he finished over Rex’s hand, going boneless against the Captain.

Despite their rough start, it hadn’t been a rough fuck. No, the best way to wreck Fives was to start off rough and then end gently. Rex pulled his hand away from Fives’ cock to lift it up to the ARC’s face, allowing him to lick his fingers clean like always while he pressed soft kisses to the side of the brunette’s neck. Fives scratched pulled his hand away from the back of Rex’s neck to hold onto Rex’s wrist to keep his hand in font of his face while he worshiped the fingers in front of him.

“You trying to drag another round out of me,” Rex asked, amused as he dragged his other hand over Fives’ chest and hip.

“Nah, even I don’t have the energy for another round, maybe later though,” Fives laughed as he kissed at Rex’s fingers for the last time.

Rex scoffed quietly, smiling as he shook his head, and pushed Fives forward, slowly pulling out of the ARC with a small hiss. Fives groaned as he felt Rex’s cock and cum slide out of him. Rex stared at the image in front of him, a slow hunger pooling over his satisfaction. He moved down, parting Fives’ thighs and ass to get a better look at the brunette’s hole, a possessive thrum going up his spine.

“Rex, what are you doi- _oh fucking stars!_ ”

Rex lapped his tongue over Fives’ hole, holding him down as he cleaned up his ARC, dragging a shaky moan from him. Fives shivered one last time before Rex pulled away and reached over to the side table to grab a water bottle. The ARC rolled over on to his back, leaning up to kiss the Captain as he was handed the water bottle.

“Drink, then we can rest,” Rex smiled against Fives lips, laying down beside him.

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh, this was my biggest smut fic ever. I hope you enjoyed! Come see me on Tumblr under dragneel-twins. I take writing requests and my sister takes art requests!


End file.
